1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary wheel arrangement of a bicycle.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto the auxiliary wheel arrangement of a bicycle intended for preventing its falling used to be fixedly attached to both sides thereof, e.g. its rear wheel, extending sideways. Hence, the bicycle equipped with such a prior art auxiliary wheel arrangement could not have its body swayed even in making a sharp turn to restore balance against the centrifugal force then acting on the bicycle body, this resulting in even an increased risk of falling or making it difficult to ride, and, therefore, the use for such prior art auxiliary wheel arrangements has been narrowly limited to e.g. bicycles for children.